This invention relates generally to a container and is particularly concerned with a container which includes a closure which is resistant to being opened by a young child.
Many dangerous and potentially dangerous commodities such as pharmaceuticals and drugs are dispensed in containers. Despite the best of intentions such containers can, unfortunately, fall into the hands of young children with tragic results. The need thus exists for a container which can be readily opened by an adult but which is capable of resisting the attempts of a young child to open it.